


Of Friend Tests

by LoudenSwain713



Series: Of Phanfiction [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Summer in the City, actually the newlywed game, the 'friend test'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: It's 2014. Dan Howell and Phil Lester are at Summer in the City, an annual Youtuber gathering. None of their fans know they're dating. Yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry

Dan laughed nervously as he erased the white board. From the microphone, PJ asked them their next question. “Who is Dan’s celebrity crush?”

Audience members screamed “Phil!” and Dan paused slightly. His eyes slid over to Phil where he saw Phil was already looking at him. Their eyes met and Dan once again noticed what a beautiful color they were: an amazing swirl of blue, green, and yellow that sucked his breath away. They exchanged a silent, half-second long conversation that went something like this:

_Do you think we could?_

_They all expect it, don’t they?_

_But live, in front of people? We can’t ever take it back._

_I’m okay with it if you are. I’m tired of hiding._

_Fine, but if we’re thrown out it’s your fault._

_Whatever you say, Bear._

Hands shaking, hearts pounding,both Dan and Phil quickly wrote the same name. Were they really doing this? When PJ announced “Turn boards!” they still weren’t sure if they were ready. It didn’t matter though, the boards were already flipped over.

 

The entire room was silent except for the soft pulse of breathing. PJ looked at them, his eyes wide and his eyebrow arched as if to say, “Really? You’re doing this _now_?”

Dan’s only response was a nervous, cheeky grin. Suddenly, PJ was enveloping both of them in a hug of congratulations and pride, and that, finally, broke the wall of silence.

Screams bounced off of the walls; Phil resisted the urge to cover his ears. Dan noticed the slight wince and placed a hand sympathetically on his shoulder. That only made the screams louder, something which, in hindsight, Dan should’ve thought of.

It took a small number of minutes for Dan to be able to speak, but even then he had to almost scream. His hands were shaking, and Dan really hoped his feelings wouldn’t bleed into his words.“That’s Phil’s point, right?” He almost succeeded.

PJ pretended to think for a second. “Actually, I think that’ll be for the both of you.”

Phil chuckled, a half grin, half nervous grimace, wrapping an arm around Dan. At first, Dan almost pushed Phil's arm off, but then he realized he didn’t have to anymore. Sinking into the reassuring touch of his boyfriend, Dan turned to PJ again. “So...next question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
